Estaremos bien
by Megara Weasley
Summary: Y viéndola sonreír otra vez, como sólo lo hacía con él, lo supo. Hermione le decía que alguna vez, todos y todo, de verdad, estaría bien. Y era una promesa. 30 viñetas
1. Principio

Tengo 30 palabras, lo que significa que serán 30 viñetas. En cada viñeta agregaré la palabra. Serán más que nada de la relación de Ron y Hermione y de cómo comienza y eso. Unas serán más largas que otras, ésta la quería hacer pequeña... por razones.   
De cualquier forma espero les guste, y quieran seguir leyendo más.

~_Meg_

* * *

**Principio**

-Creo que es una de las cosas que ha quedado intacta, ¿no lo creen?

Las palabras de Harry hicieron eco en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Hermione miró a su amigo y le sonrió tristemente.

Se quedaron en el mismo lugar por unos minutos, observando su alrededor como si fuese la primera vez que lo vieran, y en cierto modo era así. Después de haber estado un año lejos de ahí se sentía raro estar ahí.

-¿Deberíamos dormir? –Preguntó Harry.

Ron y Hermione se miraron, pero ninguno contestó. En realidad nadie sabía qué se debía hacer. ¿Deberían llorar? ¿Deberían platicar? ¿Sentarse y leer? ¿Deberían dormir? Necesitaban descansar y eso estaba claro pero… ¿podrían?

Podían seguir escuchando los gritos y los hechizos en sus cabezas. Hermione se preguntó qué pasaría una vez que cerraran los ojos. Estaba segura de que tendrían pesadillas. La imagen de Harry en los brazos de Hagrid, seguía apareciendo constantemente en su mente, y si no era él, era ver a Remus y a Tonks, era ver Lavender, era ver a Colin… era ver a Fred. Volteó a ver a Ron y se sorprendió al ver que él le estaba mirando.

Sus ojos azules habían perdido el brillo que a ella tanto le encantaba, no había sonrisa alguna en su rostro, y parecía tan cansado que le dieron ganas de recostarlo en el sillón más próximo y arrullarlo hasta que durmiera. Bajó la mirada, no podía seguir viendo a Ron así.

-Necesitamos descansar –dijo el pelirrojo. Su voz sonaba ronca y parecía que no la hubiera usado en días.

-Kreacher traerá unos sándwiches, deberíamos subir y…

Se quedó callado. ¿Deberían subir y luego qué? ¿Qué se suponía que harían con todo esto? Habían ganado pero habían perdido a la vez. No podía ver a Ron a los ojos, no podría soportar ver a su amigo y mantenerse calmo.

-Si le has pedido eso a Kreacher, es probable que ya estén arriba –dijo Hermione. Harry asintió y miró las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de los chicos, pero no caminó. Miró sobre su hombro y observó a sus amigos -. ¿Vendrán?

Hermione se mordió el labio y miró a los chicos. Había dormido con ellos durante casi un año, ya se había acostumbrado y no estaba segura de poder dormir sola. No estaba segura, si quiera, de si podría dormir. Ron pareció leer lo que pensaba porque volteó a verla y le tendió su mano.

-Tú también, Hermione. Los tres –dijo. Y Harry asintió, estirando su mano también.

Hermione sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y tomó ambas manos. Sintió cómo Ron entrelazaba sus dedos y sintió algo en su pecho parecido a lo que había sentido cuando él había correspondido a su beso. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas al recordarlo, pero se encargó de que los chicos no lo notaran, con su cabello; después de todo había crecido tanto que era fácil esconder cualquier cosa ahí.

Caminaron y subieron las escaleras los tres juntos. Entraron al cuarto que deberían haber ocupado ése año y lo observaron con nostalgia en los ojos. No volverían a usarlo, habían perdido su último año en Hogwarts, eran adultos ya. Oficiales. O por lo menos así se sentía.

Ron se preguntó, sin embargo, por qué se sentía tan adulto pero tan pequeño a la vez, por qué quería acostarse y que su mamá lo abrazara, le acariciara el cabello y le repitiera una y otra vez que todo estaría bien.

Harry soltó la mano de Hermione y caminó hacia la cama que le correspondía, se sentó y se quitó zapatos y calcetines. Tomó una orilla de la cama y los miró, expectante. Ron y Hermione sonrieron levemente y, tomados de la mano caminaron hacia él.

Con un movimiento de varita, Ron jaló su cama al lado de la de Harry. En una no cabrían los tres. Hermione se sentó en la orilla de ésta, y Ron a un lado. Ambos se despojaron de sus zapatos y calcetines, al igual que Harry.

Ron le hizo una seña a Hermione con la cabeza para que se acostara, él la siguió enseguida.

Ron podía escuchar las respiraciones de los tres, mientras miraban el techo como si él tuviese todas las respuestas que necesitaban. Tragó saliva como si intentara tragarse el dolor que sentía.

¿Estarían bien? ¿Qué deberían hacer después? ¿Podían llorar? ¿Podían seguir sus vidas? ¿Podían considerar que no habría más maldad? ¿Volverían a sonreír?

Porque se sentía como si no. Se preguntó si algún día volvería a escuchar la risa de Hermione, la de Harry, la de Ginny, la de sus hermanos, la de sus papás… la de George. Se preguntó si volvería a escuchar la suya. Y suspiró.

La respiración de Harry había cambiado y supo que se había podido dormir. Sintió a Hermione moverse y luego sintió cómo, lentamente, ponía su mano sobre su pecho. Ron bajó la mirada y buscó sus ojos. Se veían tristes, tenía sangre en el rostro y cortes que le dejarían cicatrices. Y aún así, pensó, se veía hermosa.

Le sonrió levemente y, con el corazón latiéndole a mil, Ron pudo devolverle la sonrisa. Sintió los labios de Hermione en su pecho y luego sintió cómo su playera se mojaba con sus lágrimas, sin darse cuenta, dejó salir las suyas también. No intentaron consolarse porque estar ahí, abrazados era suficiente.

Y, pensó Ron, tal vez alguna vez todo estaría bien. Tal vez encontrarían las respuestas a sus preguntas. Tal vez podrían llorar de felicidad y no de tristeza. Tal vez podrían dormir y descansar en paz. Tal vez todos podrían volver a sonreír y a reír como siempre.

Tal vez todo estaría bien.

Porque ahora sólo era el **principio**, y no podía esperar a empezarlo con Hermione.

Y, viéndola sonreír otra vez, como sólo lo hacía con él, lo supo. Hermione le decía que alguna vez, todos y todo, de verdad, estaría bien. Y era una promesa.

Los sándwiches traídos por Kreacher, desde la mesita de noche, como únicos testigos.

* * *

Está probado que un Review es igual a una Sonrisa(:


	2. Acusación

****Hola(:  
Síp, ya volví con el segundo capítulo, éste es más largo que el anterior y no sé qué opinar de él, la verdad.   
No lo había planeado así, y de las tantas veces que he imaginado ésto, esta forma jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza.  
Espero no estén fuera de personaje, no lo considero así, pero bueno... a ver qué tal les parece(:

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, de verdad 3

~Meg

* * *

**Acusación**

-¿Hermione?

El silencio le contestó y no pudo hacer más que suspirar. Sabía que su… amiga no estaba durmiendo, pero también sabía que no quería realmente hablar. En realidad Ron no entendía por qué de repente él era el que quería hablar, si ambos lo habían estado evitando. Era de madrugada, ¡por Merlín! ¿En qué estaba pensando?

El problema era que Ron estaba pensando y no podía dormir. No podía dejar de recordar los labios de Hermione sobre los suyos. No podía dejar de recordar que ella lo había besado. Eso tenía que significar algo, ¿no? Pero el pensar tanto le estaba llevando a pensar demás. ¿Y si Hermione no quería hablar con él de eso? ¿Y si estaba arrepentida? ¿Y si sólo había sido un impulso? ¿Un beso de buena suerte?

Resopló. No creía a Hermione capaz de eso, pero tampoco había llegado a creer que algún día ella misma se le aventaría y lo besaría de lleno en la boca, así que ya no sabía qué pensar. Muchas veces había imaginado cómo sería su primer beso _juntos_, jamás llegó a pensar que sería así. Siempre había pensado que él sería el primero en besarla, en confesarle sus sentimientos, pero también siempre había pensando en que no saldría vivo y eso no importaría. Bufó. ¿Es que acaso Hermione tenía que tener la iniciativa en todo?

Si no hubiera sido por ella, pensó, Hermione no estaría acostada en su cama, al lado de él, intentando dormir, y tampoco lo hubiera estado los días anteriores, desde haber llegado a La Madriguera. Tener a Hermione en sus brazos era bueno pero malo a la vez.

Tener a Hermione en sus brazos significaba que tenía miedo y que aún no podía dormir sola sin tener pesadillas, porque aún en sus brazos las seguía teniendo. Y él también. Los gritos de Hermione en la Mansión Malfoy jamás iban a irse de su cabeza, y, sospechaba, que no había momento en que dejara de escucharlos.

Sintió cómo Hermione se movía para ponerse más cómoda, y supo qué hacer. Seguro, como todas las noches, buscaría la forma de ponerse cómoda y al final optaría por rendirse y abrazarlo por el resto de la noche. Sonrió. Si no iba a hacer hablar a Hermione por las buenas, lo haría por las malas. Sintiendo que Hermione estaba por abrazarlo, le dio la espalda y se quedó viendo a la pared. Estuvo a punto de reírse al imaginarse la cara de Hermione, sabía perfectamente que sabía lo que hacía, podría jurar que sus cejas estaban fruncidas al igual que sus labios y que sus fosas nasales estaban más abiertas de lo normal. De verdad casi rió, y se sintió bien. La imagen de Hermione estando enojada siempre le había dado gracia y le había parecido adorable, sino, ¿por qué haberla molestado sin razón aparente todos esos años?

Pasaron varios minutos en los que ninguno se movió ni dijo nada, Ron se mordió el labio sabiendo que la chica estaba por rendirse, y esperó pacientemente. No faltaba mucho.

-¿Ron?

Casi se rió. Casi. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y tranquilamente le respondió.

-¿Ahora sí quieres hablar?

Casi podía escuchar cómo las cejas y los labios de la chica se fruncían nuevamente. Se mantuvo en silencio hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

-No… pero quiero dormir.

-¿Te incomoda mi presencia? Hay otra cama, me puedo mover, o si lo prefieres, tú puedes hacerlo. Sabemos que Harry no va a venir a dormir, otra vez –dijo, sin poder evitar el tono de rencor en su voz.

Sabían perfectamente que Harry no pasaba la noche ahí, que la pasaba con Ginny, pero también sabía que no hacían nada 'malo', más que platicar, recompensando el tiempo perdido. Harry se había comprometido a contarle todo a Ginny. Ron sabía que en ése todo su partida no había estado incluida, aunque su amigo no lo hubiera mencionado, por ello, le _pidió_ a Harry que le contara. Más tarde aclararía las cosas con su hermana.

-¡No! –Exclamó, un poco más fuerte de lo debido.

-Shh, ¿quieres despertar a los demás, acaso? –Preguntó, aún sabiendo que nadie estaba dormido.

-Perdona… pero no te vayas, ¿sí? Yo tampoco quiero irme. No podría dormir.

-Pero si estaba dormida hace unos minutos, ¿no? –Le dijo, volteándose lentamente para quedar frente a frente -. Por eso no me contestaste, Hermione, ¿o no es así?

Mientras veía cómo tragaba saliva, Ron se imagino las cosas que le estaba diciendo en su mente.

-No.

-¿No? ¿Entonces por qué no me contestaste, Hermione?

-No quiero hablar, quiero dormir.

Y aunque en parte era cierto, esa no era la razón por la que no le había contestado y Ron lo sabía perfectamente. La taladró con la mirada hasta que las mejillas de la chica se volvieron rojas y no pudo soportar más su mirada.

-¿Qué tal si no quería hablar realmente, pero sólo decirte algo?

-Sé perfectamente que no es así.

-¿Enserio? –Observó cómo Hermione se pasaba la lengua por los labios, y Ron la maldijo mentalmente. Y luego asintió -. ¿Y, si lo sabes todo –lo fulminó con la mirada- dime qué es lo que iba a decirte? ¿De qué iba a hablarte?

-Ron, no es el momento.

-¿No lo es? ¿Entonces cuándo, Hermione? –preguntó, subiendo el tono de su voz. No recordaba haberse levantado de su lugar y, sin embargo, ya estaba cerca de la puerta, lejos de Hermione -. ¿La guerra no te enseñó algo, acaso? No podemos esperar… nunca se hay tiempo suficiente y- si no es momento de hablar justo ahora, la mitad de la guerra no era el momento para besarme.

Las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron rojas pero Ron no estaba seguro de si era por el coraje o por el recuerdo. Sus orejas estaban calientes y era por el enojo que sentía. El poco buen humor que le quedaba lo había abandonado. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y le dio la espalda a Hermione.

Escuchó cómo bajaba las escaleras casi igual de rápido que él y rodó los ojos. Jamás entendería a Hermione. ¿Quería hablar o no quería hablar? ¿Era tiempo o no era tiempo? Suponía que estaba enojada igual que él, así que no entendía por qué le seguía.

-No te vayas –dijo Hermione y Ron sintió un extraño dolor en el pecho. Detuvo sus pasos y ella también, pero no volteó. Sentía su mirada en la espalda y por el tono quebrado de su voz, suponía que tenía los ojos llorosos.

-No quería pelear, venía por té -. Hermione no le contestó -. No me iré otra vez, Hermione, te lo prometí el otro día, y pienso cumplir mi promesa.

-No quiero que nos enojemos, Ron, pero… esto es un poco complicado, ¿no lo crees?

-Claro que lo creo –le dijo, volteando lentamente a verla -. Pero que no lo hablemos lo complica más. Usualmente eres tú la que quiere hablar, no yo. Pero, Hermione… esto es importante, y siento que debemos aclararlo.

-Está bien, sólo- bueno- pensé que querrías con un poco de tiempo. Con todo lo que ha pasado-

-No soy el único que ha sido afectado por lo que pasó, Hermione. Y no necesito tiempo cuando se trata de ti –las mejillas de Hermione se volvieron rosas mientras que las orejas de Ron se tornaban rojas. No se arrepentía de haberlo dicho, y mucho menos ahora que Hermione disimulaba su sonrisa, no muy bien.

-¿Les preparo té? –Preguntó Harry a sus espaldas. Ambos chicos respingaron y voltearon a ver a su amigo quien les sonreía burlonamente -. Creo que deberían mantener bajo su volumen, no todos en esta casa están tan acostumbrados como yo a sus peleas.

Hermione rodó los ojos y entró al a cocina, dejando a los chicos detrás.

-No he podido ir al cuarto pensando en las cosas que podrían estar haciendo, y resulta que no se están besuqueando, pero que ni han hablado de cómo Hermione atacó tus labios.

-Cállate –siseó Ron, señalando la cocina con su cabeza. Harry le sonrió y siguió a su amiga.

Hermione estaba sentada en la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina esperando el té. Harry y Ron se sentaron en las sillas que sobraban, dejando una libre.

-Entonces, ¿por qué pelean a estas horas de la madrugada? Normalmente los argumentos terminan cuando se van a la cama –los tres se pusieron rojos, pero nadie dijo nada-.

-Nada, Harry –dijo Hermione, levantándose por el té con tal de no tener la conversación ni tener que mirar a Harry.

-Pensé que estarías atacando los labios de Ron-

-¡Harry! – Pero el chico rió y le guiñó el ojo a su amigo. Ron puso la cara entre sus manos, avergonzado. Eso no estaba en lo planeado, seguro Hermione se avergonzaría tanto que optaría por dejar el tema y adiós la posible relación que podrían tener.

-¡Vamos, Ron! Si lo hizo a media guerra –tragó saliva -, es normal esperar que lo haga también mientras nadie los ve.

-Potter, no te metas, ¿quieres? –gruñó Hermione.

-Me meto, Hermione, porque quiero –la sonrisa se fue de su rostro -. No quiero que estén separados, o que estén incómodos, quiero que estén juntos, porque ya nos están cansando a todos. Después de siete años, Hermione, no puedes esperar que alguien _no_ quiera que estén juntos. Ustedes dos son los únicos idiotas que se atreven a tragarse el amor por el otro. Adiós. Y espero verlos besuqueándose mañana por la mañana.

Harry salió de la cocina dejando a Ron y a Hermione en un silencio demasiado incómodo. Ambos parecían querer que la tierra se los tragara, pero ella en especial.

Ron apoyó su cara contra la mesa, no quería que las cosas sucedieran así, había querido que tuvieran una plática normal (como de las que pocas veces tenían), y varias repeticiones del beso que le había dado Hermione. Pensó en decir algo sobre los elfos, tal vez así se animara, el pensamiento le dio risa pero duró poco al recordar que ella estaba más que avergonzada. Los malos pensamientos le asaltaron de nuevo. ¿Y si no quería hablar para no romperle el corazón y tener que decirle que no sabía ni por qué lo había besado? ¿Y si no había sentido nada? Gruñó. ¿Por qué todo era tan jodidamente complicado?

-¿Ron?

No quería levantar la cabeza y tener que escuchar las –de seguro – dolorosas palabras de su amiga. Porque se quedaría como su amiga, ¿no? Amigos nada más. ¿Y si ni siquiera quería eso porque todo era demasiado incómodo? Seguro sabía que la quería besar de nuevo… por el resto de sus días, después de todo Hermione lo sabía todo.

-¿Ahora me vas a ignorar? –Preguntó, y Ron podía jurar que había puesto los ojos en blanco-. Harry tiene razón. Debería estar atacando tus labios en vez de querer evitar el tema, pero… tengo miedo. No sé qué sientes y-

-¿Qué?

Ron levantó la cara y frunció las cejas, confundido. No estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien y no quería cometer un error al aventársele y atacarle sus labios. Hermione no lo miraba a los ojos, en realidad no miraba nada más que sus manos. Se había cubierto la cara como él hacía un rato.

-¿Hermione? ¿No sabes lo que siento? –La chica negó con la cabeza, y Ron se mordió el labio. Era ahora o nunca, se dijo -. Te quiero porque eres mi mejor amiga, igual que Harry. Pero nunca se me ha cruzado si quiera besarlo, lo juro. Y jamás he pensando de Harry las cosas que pienso de ti –Hermione levantó la cara, con los ojos bien abiertos, y Ron tragó saliva -. ¡Espera! No quise decir _eso… _no que piense mal de ti- No es malo. Pero no sé si para ti lo sea y- ¡Maldita sea!

-Calma –Ron la miró con las cejas alzadas -. ¿Me… quieres? –Ron asintió -. ¿Y no de la misma manera que a Harry? –Negó con la cabeza.

-Harry tiene razón –suspiró Hermione -. Su **acusación** es correcta, Ron.

Ron la miró sin entender bien lo que decía pero antes de que pudiera preguntar si quiera, Hermione ya lo estaba besando, sólo que esta vez era diferente. Incluso mejor.

-Harry tiene razón –repitió y Ron no tuvo que preguntar -. Debería estar atacando tus labios, Ronald.

Detrás de la puerta, Harry bailó.

* * *

_La razón por la que hice a Harry así, es que siento que cambió luego de la guerra, igual que todos. Pero él más, porque él decidió no tomarse ya más nada enserio, y quería disfrutar. Siempre lo he imaginado así, molestando a Ron y a Hermione y, si alguna vez se cansó de sus peleas y se los dijo, igual creo que de haber sido así el caso, se habría cansado de que no estuvieran juntos._

**Está comprobado que un Review es igual a una Sonrisa (:**

_Nos leemos pronto._


	3. Inquieto

****Hola(:  
Éste capítulo es más largo que los anteriores. De nuevo, no salió como lo había planeado, jaja, pero me gustó más que antes. Espero sea de su agrado también. No los molesto más y los dejo leer(:  
Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, los aprecio mucho y me hacen continuar.

~Meg3

* * *

**Inquieto**

Cuando despertó esa mañana y Ron no estaba a su lado se sintió raro. Desde que habían regresado a La Madriguera habían dormido juntos y ahora que por fin habían aclarado ser algo más que amigos no se separaban.

Ver a uno sin el otro era raro.

Se quedó recostada unos minutos, pensando que tal vez Ron había ido al baño, pero cuando no regresó luego de más de diez minutos, decidió levantarse. Se escuchaba ruido en la parte de abajo, pero ninguno parecía ser Ron.

La Señora Weasley estaba en el comedor sentada al lado de su esposo, mientras él desayunaba. Percy estaba leyendo el periódico y Charlie hacía dibujos en el aire con su varita, aburrido.

-Hermione, querida, que bueno que te has levantado –le sonrió la Sra. Weasley. Charlie levantó la cara de su mano, le sonrió y le hizo una seña para que se sentara junto a él en la mesa. Percy la miró sobre sus gafas y murmuró un 'buenos días'.

-Lamento haberme quedado dormida tanto tiempo. Normalmente Ron me despierta –murmuró, con las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras Charlie le sonreía.

-No tienes por qué pedir disculpas, querida, todo estamos cansados. ¿Quieres que te sirva el desayuno?

-Por favor.

Hermione observó cómo la Sra. Weasley entraba a la cocina, sabía que Charlie la seguía viendo. Él se había encargado de que todos tuvieran un poco de diversión. Contaba chistes, se reía de las cosas o de las personas. Y su tema favorito era Ron y Hermione, como alguna vez lo fueron para los gemelos.

Pensar en los gemelos le dolía todavía a Hermione y no quería imaginarse qué tan doloroso era para cada uno de los presentes… para Ron.

Y, aunque Charlie siempre aligeraba el ambiente, Hermione no podía dejar de notar cómo era cuando estaba callado, sentado en el sillón junto a la chimenea. El dolor se le marcaba en el rostro y hacía todo lo posible para no dejar que las lágrimas que nublaban sus ojos, cayeran. Hermione había dicho nada, tampoco se lo había comentado a alguien. Pero sabía que Ron lo notaba, y ahí era cuando él se encargaba de aligerar el ambiente y que todos estuvieran bien.

-Entonces… ¿Ron no estaba para despertarte?-Preguntó. Hermione cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Ya debía estar acostumbrada a todo eso, porque estaba segura de que las bromas jamás terminarían. Y una vez que todos estuvieran mejor, todos los hermanos de Ron los atacarían.

-Charlie, déjala en paz. Hermione, no le hagas caso –dijo el señor Weasley. Charlie puso los ojos en blanco, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Y, aunque Hermione no lo había visto, estaba segura de que el papá de Ron estaba disimulando su sonrisa.

-Ron ha ido a ver a George a la tienda, Hermione – le avisó Percy. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron más de lo normal y miró al chico como si tuviera algo raro en la cara -. Nos dijo que sabías.

Hermione asintió y trató de disimular su reacción. ¿Cómo era que Ron se hubiera ido a ver a su hermano y no le hubiera dicho nada? ¡Y además había mentido! ¿Que ella sabía? No recordaba que Ron hubiera mencionado algo al respecto, y estaba segura de no haber podido olvidarlo.

La Sra. Weasley salió de la concina en ése momento y, con la varita, le mandó su desayuno.

-¿No tienes idea de a qué hora vaya a llegar Ron, querida?

-No me dijo… no… no fijó hora.

-Casi no ha desayunado –suspiró Molly, y se quedó mirando al vacío.

-No creo que George deja que muera de hambre, mamá, no te preocupes –dijo Charlie. Molly asintió, aún distraída.

-Hermione –llamó Percy, doblando el periódico y dejándolo a un lado -, si no es mucha molestia me gustaría hablar contigo más tarde.

-Er- está bien, sí.

Se preguntó qué querría Percy. Dudaba que fuera a hablar con ella sobre su partida y de cómo se sentía ahora que había regresado. El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Y si quería que lo ayudara para que Ron lo perdonara, por fin? El chico había actuado indiferente, como si no se hubiera ido jamás, pero no era como antes. Se notaba que ya no había la confianza. Hermione estaba segura que Ron ya había perdonado a Percy, pues se notaba cuánto lo había extrañado aún estando enojado con él. Pero ahora ambos estaban atravesando un momento difícil, y Hermione creía que ninguno tenía cabeza en esos momentos para pensar en ello.

Percy se levantó de la mesa antes de que ella hubiera terminado de desayunar, se despidió de todos, le recordó a Hermione de su plática, y se marchó.

…

Cuando Ron regresó, la noche ya había caído y Hermione no estaba en su cuarto, o en el de ella… de hecho no estaba en toda la casa y ya se estaba preocupando. Había pasado casi quince minutos buscándola y no la encontraba. Su familia ya se había subido a sus cuartos, aunque no a dormir y nadie había notado que Hermione no estaba en el suyo.

Se pasó las manos por la cara, no iría a preguntar por ella a Ginny y a Harry porque se armaría alboroto. Confiaba en que Hermione no estuviera lejos, después de todo no la creía capaz de haberse ido sola lejos del pueblo.

Salió a buscarla pero no la veía por ningún lado. Su respiración se volvió muy rápida y su corazón latía desbocado. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si no podía gritar su nombre? ¿Y si la habían agarrado? ¿Y si se había ido?

-¡HERMIONE!

Los gritos de Hermione en la Mansión Malfoy empezaron a sonar en su cabeza, más fuertes que nunca, y sintió sus piernas débiles. Rogó a todos y todo que estuviera bien y no le hubiera pasado algo.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

Volteó rápidamente cuando sintió unos pasos apresurados a sus espaldas, al momento sacó su varita y apunto a la persona con ella.

-¿Ron?

Era la voz de Hermione, pero estaba tan oscuro afuera que no podía ni distinguir su rostro.

-Ron, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas así? ¡Ron! –Le gritó, cuando él no le respondía.

El chico salió de su trance y dejó de apuntarle con la varita.

-¿No crees que deberías checar que sea yo realmente? –le preguntó Hermione, suavemente, pero cuando el chico no le respondió se preocupó -. Ron, ¿qué tienes? ¿Estás bien? Me estás preocupando.

-¿Por qué no contestabas?

-No sabía que me estabas llamando, no te escuché. Ron, ¿qué pasa?

-No lo vuelvas a hacer –dijo, tomándola de los brazos y abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho -. No te vayas sin avisar… no te vayas, Hermione.

-Ron, sólo salí unos momentos porque no me gusta estar sola en tu cuarto -. Le dijo, abrazándolo igual de fuerte, aunque confundida. Podía sentir lo rápido que su corazón palpitaba y la estaba asustando -. ¿Estás bien? Vamos dentro, te haré un té.

Lo tomó de la mano y, con los dedos entrelazados, entraron a la casa. Ron acompañó a Hermione a la cocina aún cuando ella le dijo que se sentara en el sillón. Al entrar había visto lo pálido que estaba y aún podía ver cómo estaba temblando. Preparó té y, una vez listo, se lo puso en la mesa, frente a él.

Permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos mientras Ron tomaba su té y se relajaba. Hermione lo observó mover las manos y los dedos nerviosamente. Durante días había estado haciendo lo mismo, cuando se quedaba callado y se ponía a ver el vacío, pensando, solía mover sus manos de ésa forma. Eso había comenzado luego de la guerra, porque Hermione no recordaba haber visto esa reacción antes, en él. Parecía que necesitaba hacer algo con sus manos, y cada vez que lo veía así, intentaba distraerlo con lo que fuera.

-¿Ron? –El chico levantó la mirada y Hermione se sorprendió al ver lo pequeño que parecía. Pudo detectar miedo en sus ojos, pero no daba por qué -. ¿Por qué estás así?

-Cuando –tragó saliva -, cuando no contestaste a mis gritos empecé a recordar… no es que yo quiera, todo el tiempo lo recuerdo y siempre los escucho, pero ésta vez más fuertes, y… me dio mucho miedo, Hermione. Tengo miedo.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, no pensó que Ron fuera a contestarle y mucho menos de ése modo.

-¿Qué recuerdo?

-En la Mansión Malfoy… tus gritos.

La boca de Hermione se abrió y rápidamente se levantó de su lugar para ir junto a él. Le tomó la cara entre sus manos y empezó a acariciarlo. Ron cerró los ojos al contacto y la sentó en sus piernas.

-Yo también lo recuerdo… pero ya no me duele. Ya no tengo dolor.

-Pero te lastimaron, y no puedes decirme que el recuerdo no te duele, Hermione. Aún tienes pesadillas, lo sé porque no te puedo despertar y lo único que puedo hacer es abrazarte y decirte que estamos bien, que lo estaremos. Pero… no sé si podamos estar bien algún día.

-No puedes esperar estar bien cuando los hechos son recientes, tienes que tener paciencia, Ron. No te escuché, lo siento mucho… sólo… quería salir un poco.

-Lo entiendo, lo siento por… por haber reaccionado así.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-No tienes que pedirme disculpas, Ronald. Mejor cuéntame qué es lo que te trae tan **inquieto**.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, Hermione se levantó de sus piernas, le tendió la mano y los guió hacia el sillón junto a la chimenea. Estando sentados junto al otro, se recargó en él mientras lo escuchaba.

-Son muchas cosas, pero siento que si no las digo ya voy a explotar. No te puedo decir todo ahora, pero… lo que me tiene más inquieto en estos momentos es George. He ido a verlo –Hermione asintió y Ron se mordió el labio -. De verdad siento mucho no haberte avisado, Hermione, incluso le dije a los demás que lo sabías, pero estaba muy nervioso y no sabía para qué me necesitaba mi hermano. Está muy mal, pero eso lo sabes, ¿no? No podemos esperar que esté bien, pero lo estará. Hoy me di cuenta.

-¿Por qué?

-Hemos hablado de cosas no importantes, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero luego me dijo la razón por la que me había mandado una lechuza ayer en la madrugada (ya estabas dormida). Va a abrir la tienda.

-¿Enserio? –Preguntó Hermione, alzando la cara. Ron le sonrió y asintió con su cabeza.

-Me ha sorprendido a mí también, siendo sincero. No pensé que la fuera a abrir pero esperaba que sí lo hiciera. Fr- Fred no hubiera querido que se diera por vencido. Me pidió que le ayudara así que hicimos unos planos para unos arreglos a la tienda y estuvimos hablando sobre ella y su futuro.

-Eso está muy bien, me alegra que George se esté recuperando.

-Sé que le costará más trabajo a él, pero realmente pienso que es un avance y estoy orgulloso.

-¿Y no sabes por qué de repente sí quiso reabrir la tienda? –Ron asintió y Hermione lo miró con ceño.

-Angelina.

-¿Angelina Johnson?

-La misma –sonrió Ron -. Dice George que fue hace unos días a gritarle que no podía darse por vencido, que no podía dejar de vivir, que no podía decepcionar a Fred.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, George se enojó e incluso la corrió del departamento. Dice que estaba muy enojado, pero luego entró al cuarto de Fred… no ha cambiado nada, dice que no piensa mover ni una sola cosa, y le creo.

-¿Entrar al cuarto de tu hermano lo hizo cambiar su opinión?

-En su cuarto hay una foto de él y George cuando abrieron la tienda. Lo va a hacer por él. El enojo con Angelina se le pasó y al otro día fue a pedirle disculpas y hasta la invitó a comer. Siente que es la única que no lo trata con lastima, Angelina también está muy triste porque Fred era su mejor amigo y alguna vez salieron… Se están ayudando mutuamente.

-¿Le ayudará con la tienda, entonces?

-Ha aceptado ayudarle a decorarla, organizarla y a abrirla, pero no más, porque dice que no cree posible estar todo el día junto a George –rió.

-¿Entonces George manejará la tienda solo? Lee podría ayudarle.

-Lee también le ayudará, y no, no trabajará en la tienda solo –le dijo Ron, cuidadosamente -. Hermione… la razón por la que George me mandó llamar fue para pedirme que trabajara con él.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó Hermione, sorprendida. Le sonrió al pelirrojo que tenía al frente, con lágrimas en los ojos. George no había querido hablar casi con nadie de su familia, y el hecho de que quisiera a Ron para ayudarle la conmovía realmente.

-Le he dicho que sí, no tengo corazón para decirle que no… y realmente quiero ayudarle.

-Eso es genial, Ron, de verdad. ¡Muchas felicidades! –Lo abrazó y lo besó. Ron le respondió al beso, pero luego se apartó.

-Hay más. No quiere que sea un empleado… me quiere como socio. Me pidió que firmáramos unos papeles para que mi nombre esté incluido en los papeles de la tienda, oficialmente. No quitaremos el nombre de Fred. Me dijo… me dijo que Fred habría querido que así se hiciera, que lo sabía porque él mismo se lo había dicho.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas al ecuchar las palabras de Ron, y no pudo evitar que se le salieran al ver el labio del chico temblar y sus lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas.

-¿Hermione? –Le preguntó -, ¿crees que Fred haya sabido cuánto le quiero?

* * *

**Está comprobado que un Review es igual a una Sonrisa(:**


	4. Copo de Nieve

Hola (:  
Lamento la tardanza, no había podido escribir ):  
Y ahorita tengo un tiempo, entonces me puse a escribir.  
Espero les guste éste capítulo, es algo diferente, tal vez... bueno no sé, jaja.   
Déjenme saber qué pensaron sobre el en los Reviews, ¿vale?  
Nos leemos pronto.  
~Meg 3

* * *

**Copo de Nieve**

Recuerdo haber despertado y haber visto a Hermione mirándome. Sé que me observa mientras duermo porque yo también lo hago con ella.

Me gusta verla dormir.

Me gusta verla respirar y que ya no se despierte cada noche gritando. Me gusta que por las noches no tiemble y no se mueva a cada rato. Me gusta saber que respira y que lo seguirá haciendo… junto a mí.

Recuerdo haber platicado con ella y ver en sus ojos un brillo bastante conocido. Recuerdo saber que tramaba algo. No dije nada porque de igual forma era muy probable que no me fuera a contar, así que me armé de paciencia y esperé.

Recuerdo haber tenido que ir a ver a George, como se lo había prometido (ahora iba a verlo cada semana). Recuerdo haber pasado toda la tarde hablando con él e, incluso riéndonos.

Recuerdo que recordé, en medio de una broma, cómo su primera broma después de lo ocurrido había sido sobre Hermione y yo. Recuerdo que recordé qué tan feliz me sentí. Recuerdo que los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

Ahora es más seguido. Ahora casi todos llorar por casi todo. Y es que por todo… hay algo por qué llorar. No me da pena. Hermione me ha dicho que no tengo por qué. Hermione llora frente a mí y yo lo hago frente a ella. A veces, Harry llora frente a nosotros.

A veces, los tres lloramos juntos.

Es difícil no llorar pero hace que duela menos, o, por lo menos así parece.

Recuerdo la primera vez que lloré. Recuerdo la primera vez que ella lloro. Recuerdo la primera vez que él lloró. Y recuerdo la primera vez que lloramos juntos.

No nos da pena.

Recuerdo haber llegado de con George y haber escuchado ruidos en la cocina. Recuerdo haber querido ir al baño primero y checar mi cuarto para buscar a Hermione. Recuerdo haber checado que en la habitación de Ginny no hubiera ruidos extraños… ni personas.

Recuerdo no haber encontrado a Hermione, haber bajado y haber escuchado un gemido de lamento que sabía que era de ella. Recuerdo haber entrado a la cocina para ver qué pasaba.

Recuerdo haberla visto, viéndome con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Recuerdo haber abierto mis ojos, junto con mi boca, como nunca.

Recuerdo haber visto el cabello de Hermione.

Recuerdo que cerré la puerta lentamente y me alejé. Recuerdo haber salido con el ceño fruncido, y confundido. Recuerdo oír los gritos de Ginny sobre qué tan insensible era. Recuerdo haber sentido la rabia crecer dentro de mí. Recuerdo haber empezado a gritarle igual de fuerte (no tanto). Recuerdo haberle reclamado sobre haber incitado a mi _novia_ a cortarse el cabello. Recuerdo haberla visto rodar los ojos.

Recuerdo haberme calmado.

Recuerdo haber sonreído y la mirada de Ginny pensando qué tan bipolar y loco puedo llegar a ser. Recuerdo haber recordado a Hermione con su cabello más corto que nunca, luciendo igual o más bonita que siempre, recuerdo haber visto el broche en forma de **copo de nieve** sobre su cabello.

Y recuerdo jamás haberme sentido tan enamorado.

Recuerdo que fui corriendo a buscarla.

Recuerdo las caras de todos cuando la tomé de la cara y la besé.

Recuerdo qué tan fuerte palpitaban nuestro corazones.

Y recuerdo su suspiro de alivio, después.

* * *

**Está comprobado que un Review es igual a una Sonrisa (:**


	5. Flama

Hola, lamento la demora de verdad, pero juro que no había forma de ponerme a escribir en todo éste tiempo.  
Las últimas semanas han sido algo parecido a una pesadilla, pero ya está mejor.  
Los dejo con el capítulo, ojalá les guste.

~Meg3

* * *

**Flama**

-Nos iremos a dormir ahora. Buenas noches.

Hermione les sonrió a sus padres y se levantó para abrazarlos y besarles la mejilla. Su padre le besó la frente y juntos se fueron al cuarto principal. Ron le apretó la mano suavemente, cuando regresó al sillón mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Crees que algún día me terminarán de perdonar?

-Claro que lo harán, Hermione. Ya te han perdonado, sólo necesitan un poco de tiempo para terminar de analizar las cosas.

-Lo hice por su bien.

-Y ellos lo saben, no te preocupes. Ellos entienden pero siguen con la idea de que ellos debieron haberte protegido, no tú a ellos.

Cuando terminó de decir eso volteó a ver a la castaña, quien lo estaba mirando como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Ron decidió no decir nada, y prefirió mirar por la ventana. Eran varias las veces que Hermione lo miraba de distinta manera, o, tal vez, apenas empezaba a notar cómo lo miraba. Sin embargo, siempre evitaba preguntarle aunque la curiosidad lo carcomía.

-¿Quieres salir a caminar?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Hermione, quien inmediatamente dejó de mirar a Ron y decidió enfocarse en sus manos.

-¿Caminar?

-Sí –Ron se encogió de hombros -. Podemos dar una vuelta cerca de aquí, platicar… no sé.

-¿Quieres platicar? –Preguntó Hermione, Ron la miró con las cejas fruncidas, confundido.

-¿Se te hace extraño? –Preguntó-. La mitad del tiempo nos la pasamos platicando, Hermione, la otra mitad… no. Pero me agrada platicar.

Hermione le sonrió.

-¿Te agrada platicar conmigo?

-Me gusta platicar contigo, y que ninguna de nuestras conversaciones incluya la Harrry, problemas… la guerra.

-A mí también.

-Podemos también caminar y quedarnos en silencio. Eso también me agrada.

-¿Cómo sabes? Cuando caminamos tú y yo, usualmente platicamos, salvo que estemos enojados y-

-Sexto año.

-Oh… - la cara de Hermione cambió y Ron supo que debía estarse acordando. Tragó saliva y se maldijo internamente. De lo que menos quería hablar era de Lavender, Krum, o cualquier tema infeliz.

-Era la única forma de estar a tu lado sin que me evitaras.

Honestamente, no sabía de dónde sacaba sus palabras, ni por qué, parecía no tener control sobre sí mismo. Hermione lo miró y le sonrió levemente.

-Unas cuantas veces no fui… había veces que no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

-Lo siento mucho, Hermione, de verdad.

-¿Aún quieres hablar? –Rió, y de pronto, Ron se puso serio. Se levantó y le estiró la mano. Hermione alzó la ceja, y el pelirrojo le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que la acompañara. Le tomó la mano, se puso los zapatos y dejó que la guiara.

-¿A dónde vamos, Ron?

-Vamos a hablar.

-¿De verdad quieres hacer esto?

-Tenemos que hablar en algún momento, Hermione, y yo tengo muchas cosas que aclararte. Puedes hacerme cualquier tipo de pregunta, y te contestaré. Pero será mejor que salgamos por si quieres golpearme o empiezas a gritar –sonrió. Hermione se detuvo cuando y soltó la mano de Ron.

-Ron, no- no quiero estar mal contigo. No quiero que vayamos a arruinar esto-

-Hermione, no va a pasar, ¿está bien? Sólo hablaremos, confía en mí.

Hermione suspiró y le tomó la mano.

-¿Cómo empezamos? –Preguntó Ron, meciendo sus manos entrelazadas. Hermione lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé.

-Tú dime. Tú eres la que hará las preguntas. Podemos empezar con preguntas de primer año –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione alzó la ceja, curiosa y le sonrió.

-¿Qué tan mal te caía?

Las orejas de Ron se tornaron rojas y le sonrió culpablemente, se rascó el cuello de forma nerviosa.

-Eras muy entrometida – Hermione rodó los ojos -, y me abrumaba un poco que quisieras mostrarnos qué tan grande era tu cerebro a comparación del nuestro. Pero jamás llegué a desearte mal… -Hermione alzó las cejas y Ron se mordió el labio -, no algo grave o de importancia, me refiero.

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta, Ronald.

-Me caías mal, algunas veces no te soportaba –dijo -. Pero todo cambió cuando te conocí, ¿recuerdas? Me hice más amable, y… dejaste de caerme mal al instante. No fue fácil hacernos amigos… pero lo hicimos. Mira, Hermione, me caíste tan bien que hiciste que me enamorara de ti.

Hermione abrió los ojos más de lo normal pero no dejó que Ron notara su reacción, el chico parecía no haberse dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, lo cual la hizo entusiasmarse más. Si Ron lo decía sin darse cuenta, era porque de verdad lo sentía. Quiso decirle que ella igual estaba enamorada de él, pero dejó que siguiera hablando.

El juego de las preguntas se volvió menos incómodo con el paso de los minutos y más divertido, incluso. Y, si bien Hermione había estado intentando evitar hacer las preguntas más difíciles, sabía que había llegado el momento. Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, luego miró a Ron, quien esperaba su pregunta.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron incluso más de lo que los ojos de Hermione se habían abierto hacía un rato, el color se fue de su rostro y empezó a sudar. Tragó saliva y carraspeó unas cuantas veces antes de voltear a ver a la chica.

-Ya te he dicho que el guardapelo me afectaba más que a ustedes –dijo, y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lo sé, Ron, pero lo que quiero saber es… ¿qué te hizo irte? ¿Qué clase de cosas pensabas? ¿Qué te hizo no querer estar más con nosotros? ¿Conmigo?

-Hermione…

-Prometiste que iba a contestarme, además dijiste que tenías cosas que contarme y aclararme.

-Sé que lo hice, y lo haré –le prometió, mirándose los pies.

-¿qué viste cuando destruiste el guardapelo, Ron?

-El guardapelo me decía que tú jamás me iba a querer, que mi madre prefería a Harry y que tú y él estarían mejor son mí. Aumentaba mis celos-

-¿Harry y yo? ¡Ron!

-No soy el único que lo pensó, Hermione. El héroe y la chica… ¿por qué habrías de preferirme? Me hacía pensar en ésa clase de cosas –siguió, cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba abriendo la boca para reclamar -. No podía seguir así. Además sentía que ayudaba en nada. Jamás pasó por mi mente dejarlos o querer alejarme de ustedes. Lo único que quería era dejar de estar enojado todo el tiempo y… dejarlos ser felices juntos.

-¿Qué te hizo regresar, entonces?

-Me di cuenta que no podía. Mi vida era miserable sin ustedes dos, y me sentía muy solo y muy arrepentido. No podía dejar que fueras feliz con Harry sin haberme dado una oportunidad… además, había algo dentro de mí que me decía que me querías.

-¡Pues claro que sí!

-Por eso regresé, planeaba hacerlo pero no sabía cómo, hasta que escuché tu voz. Y el resto lo sabes.

-No –dijo Hermione, Ron frunció el ceño -. Me perdí la parte en la que salvaste a Harry y luego destruías el Horcrux.

-Hermione, te he dicho lo que me hacía ver el guardapelo. Fue exactamente lo mismo, sólo que más detallado y… peor.

-Pero lo pudiste destruir –le sonrió.

-Del coraje que tenía al verte besar a Harry –dijo, sin pensar. Volteó a ver a Hermione quien lo miraba más que confundida.

-¿Besando a Harry? ¿Yo?

-Olvídalo.

-¡Ron! Yo jamás besé a Harry, y no quiero hacerlo. ¡Es como mi hermano!

-¡Lo sé! Bueno… ahora lo sé. En ése tiempo no estaba tan seguro –dijo.

-¿Salió una imagen de mi besando a Harry?

-Hermione, de verdad, preferiría no acordarme de eso. Es un tanto… asqueroso y-

-Claro, como si no fuera asqueroso para mí, Ronald.

-Del guardapelo salieron tú y Harry, empezaron a decir muchas cosas y luego se besaron. También salieron arañas –añadió.

-¿Qué cosas?

-¡Hermione! Lo que te acabo de decir. Que no me querías, que cómo me ibas a querer, que mi madre prefería a Harry. Que yo no era nada.

-Oh, Ron –murmuró. El chico se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

-No pasa nada, al final me he quedado contigo, ¿no es así?

-Sigo sin poder creer que hayas pensando que me gustaba Harry, honestamente.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco infinidad de veces durante el regreso a la casa que los padres de Hermione tenían en Australia. La chica no dejó de mencionar lo bobo que había sido al pensar que gustaba de Krum y McLaggen, aunque terminó sabiendo que Hermione había ido al baile con el Búlgaro luego de que él le hubiera preguntado tres veces y ya que ella quería darle celos.

Tocaron el tema de Lavender y Ron se vio forzado a decirle la verdad. Hermione se prometió reclamarle a Ginny en cuanto la viera. Se encargó, sin embargo, de decirle a Ron que no se había besuqueado con Krum, sino que nada más había sido un beso de parte de él y que le había tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Alguna vez me perdonaste por lo de Lavender? –Preguntó Ron, de repente. Hermione lo miró y le sonrió suavemente.

-Quedó atrás desde el momento en que supe que habías sido envenenado.

-De haberlo sabido, lo hubiera hecho antes – Hermione entrecerró los ojos y le dio un golpe. Ron rió y la abrazó por los hombros -. Te extrañé mucho.

-Yo también.

-¿Recuerdas cómo no hablamos ése día?

-Sí –rió Hermione -. Sentía como si no fuera necesario aclarar algo.

-Yo tenía muchas cosas que decirte, pero tú no me dejaste. Lo que menos quería era hacerte enojar –dijo, con un encogimiento de hombros -. ¿Estás lista para regresar?

Podían ver la casa a unos pasos de ellos. Hermione no se había acostumbrado aún a no ver su casa, sino a esa, que era tan diferente. Monica y Wendell eran diferentes a sus padres, así que la forma de la casa era bastante diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada.

-Aún no estoy lista para dormir.

-Puedo mantenerte despierta toda la noche –dijo Ron.

Hermione volteó a verlo rápidamente con las mejillas rojas, y no fue hasta entonces que Ron captó lo que había dicho, sus orejas, de inmediato, estuvieron del mismo color que su cabello.

-No- No quise decirlo en ésa forma- Hermione- lo siento- no me mal interpretes –yo-

-Está bien, Ron, no pasa nada –dijo, mientras disimulaba una sonrisa. La expresión de Ron era simplemente adorable.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la casa (ambos aún sonrojados) y Ron se ofreció a hacer té. Hermione sospechaba que era más que nada porque seguía avergonzado, ella sin embargo se quedó pensando. Desde hacía unos años que había pensando en Ron de esa forma, las hormonas parecían también afectar a las insufrible sabelotodo, como se había dicho, pero ahora que Ron y ella ya eran algo más, parecía más cierto. Si seguían juntos llegaría el momento en el que él y ella estarían juntos, y, lejos de asustarla, la emocionaba más.

Ron salió con dos tazas, le tendió una a Hermione y luego se sentó junto a ella en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

-Cuidado, está caliente pero le he hechizado la taza para que no se sienta y puedas sostenerla -. Hermione le sonrió tiernamente y le dio las gracias.

Tomaron el té en silencio, volteando a verse y sonriéndose de vez en cuando, hasta que Ron rompió el silencio.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Sí?

-¿Podrías hacer esas flamas azules que siempre haces? –Hermione frunció el ceño, confundida.

-¿Por qué?

-Siempre me han gustado.

Y no supo por qué pero eso la enterneció bastante. No demoró en crearlas, y de nuevo se quedaron en silencio, ambos viendo hacia la **flama**, pero no realmente.

No supo a qué hora se habían quedado dormidos o quién había sido el primero en caer, sólo recordaba estar pensando en el _hombre_ que se había dormido a su lado.

* * *

**Está comprobado que un Review es igual a una Sonrisa(:**


	6. Bruma

**Bruma**

_Siempre empezaba con él caminando tranquilamente por un lugar que parecía ser el Callejón Diagon, más no lo era. Se asomaba por las ventanas de las varias tiendas pero no veía a nadie ni nada dentro, sin embargo, eso no le asustaba._

_Seguía caminando hasta toparse con una enorme pared que no lo dejaba continuar, se volteaba, buscaba otro camino y, cuando estaba a punto de cruzar, otra pared se alzaba y lo dejaba atrapado. Hasta que se le aparecía la cuarta pared era que empezaba a sentir miedo._

_Algo iba mal._

_Trataba de pensar y se podía ver a si mismo cubriéndose la cara con las manos, más nunca fusionaba. No pasaban ni cerca de cinco minutos cuando los gritos se empezaban a escuchar y ahí era cuando realmente se asustaba. _

_Los gritos se escuchaban lejanos y ni siquiera podía reconocerlos, venían de hombres, mujeres, niños, pero ningún grito conocido. Intentaba encontrar una salida para poder ayudar pero cada vez que se acercaba y tocaba una de las paredes, ésta le quemaba, como si estuviera hecha del mismísimo fuego._

_Después seguía un silencio intenso que lejos de calmarlo, lo asustaba más. Las paredes poco a poco se iban desvaneciendo pero no podía salir de aquél lugar hasta que se hubieran ido por completo. _

_Luego empezaba el terror._

_Podía escuchar los gritos de Hermione, pero no la podía ver. Se escuchaban por todos lados y no había forma de poder saber en dónde estaba la chica. Al principio todo era claro y no parecía tan difícil poder ubicarse… hasta que una **bruma** intensa cubría todo su rededor. _

_Los gritos de Hermione se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes y a pesar de que Ron corría en todas las direcciones posibles para salvarla, nunca podía. Siempre parecía estar a punto de dar con ella, pero antes de poder si quiera decir algo, todo se volvía negro._

_Y él despertaba._

Había sido así desde que Hermione y él habían tenido aquella conversación que había complicado un tanto las cosas. Ron no quería dejar ir a Hermione. Hermione no quería estar sin él. Pero no había forma de que él regresara a Hogwarts, ni aunque ella se lo pidiera (cosa que ya había hecho), y no había forma de que ella se retractara de ir, ni aunque él se lo pidiera (y, cosa que, también ya había hecho).

Entonces habían decidido no tener más esa conversación hasta que se calmaran las cosas, o, por lo menos, Ron así lo había decidido. Cada vez que Hermione intentaba hablar con él, Ron cambiaba el tema completamente.

La situación era un tanto agotadora.

Tanto para Ron como para Hermione, para Ginny y, sobretodo, para Harry. El último había intentado convencer a su amigo de que no era tan mala idea, más no había logrado nada porque, en realidad, él tampoco estaba del todo convencido. Los cuatro se separarían. Ginny y Hermione se irían a Hogwarts, y Harry y Ron se quedarían.

A ninguno de los cuatro les agradaba completamente la idea: Ginny decía que era injusto que su novio y hermano se quedaran de flojos por un año. Harry no quería realmente estar lejos ni de Ginny ni de Hermione, con la primera casi no había estado, y la segunda era como su hermana y ya se había acostumbrado. Ron no quería estar lejos de Hermione, y, mucho menos, quería dejarla sola. Hermione no quería estar sin "sus chicos" –como los había llamado, días antes, por lo cual ambos terminaron muy sonrojados- después de tantos años juntos.

Ron le dio la solución, '_Simple, no vayas entonces'. _Y si Ron pensaba que Hermione iba a aceptar de inmediato, se le iba a lanzar a los brazos y lo iba a besar como en la guerra… se había equivocado. La chica había estado furiosa con él y, en todo el día, no le había dirigido la palabra.

Todos habían notado el extraño comportamiento entre la pareja más nadie dijo nada, y si bien, su hermana se quedó callada, no dejó de fulminarlo con la mirada. Por la noche, cuando Ron no pudo aguantarse más las ganas de orinar, bajó al baño, y cuando salió se encontró cara a cara con Hermione. Bueno, no precisamente cara a cara, pero algo así, pensó Ron.

-¿Piensas moverte?

-¿Huh?

Hermione le señaló con la cabeza la puerta del baño, al verla se le había olvidado que seguro ella iba a entrar y se había quedado en el mismo lugar, mirándola. Se movió de lado para que la chica pasara más no se fue de ahí.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando la voz de Hermione interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Piensas irte?

-Er… no hasta hablar contigo.

-No quiero hablar, Ron, quiero dormir, vete.

-¡Hermione, vamos! Puedes salir e irte a tu habitación si así lo quieres.

-No quiero verte.

Ron resopló.

-Bien, entonces quédate ahí dentro mientras yo hab- la puerta del baño se abrió fuertemente, dándole un golpe nada suave a la nariz de Ron. Tuvo que hacer todo su esfuerzo para no gritar y maldecir; no quería despertar a su familia. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas por el dolor y sus orejas rojas por la ira. Bajó la mirada para ver a Hermione y reclamarle, pero se encontró con su mirada llena de preocupación como si no hubiera querido lastimarlo.

-¡Hermione! –Gruñó, aún con sus manos en la nariz.

-Buenas noches –dijo, sin embargo se quedó ahí mirando a Ron, y después de morderse el labio lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó abajo.

-¿A dónde vamos? -Hermione no contestó, lo condujo hasta la cocina y lo hizo sentarse en la silla. Con su varita iluminó la cocina y luego se enfocó en Ron.

-Déjame ver tu nariz. ¿Te duele mucho? –Ron le lanzó la mirada que claramente decía '_¿y tú qué crees?'_ pero Hermione decidió ignorarlo -. No creo que la tengas rota…

-Duele mucho.

Hermione levantó su varita y apuntó hacia la nariz de Ron, por un momento el chico pensó que probablemente se iba a vengar por su comportamiento en los días anteriores, pero luego sintió un profundo dolor en la nariz y se olvidó de todo. Segundos después ya no dolía.

-¿Mejor?

-Gracias –Ron asintió -. ¿Podemos hablar ahora?

-¿Para qué? Lo único que he querido hacer todos estos días es hablar y tú decides cambiar el tema. No te había dicho nada porque a mí también me cuesta trabajo, Ronald, aunque no lo creas. Vamos a hablar si eso es lo que quieres, pero no hay forma de que cambies mi decisión.

Pero Ron ya sabía eso. La única cosa que podía mantener a Hermione alejada de Hogwarts parecía ser una guerra, y gracias a Merlín, ya no había ninguna.

-Es muy pronto.

-Estamos en Julio, aún hay tiempo para poder estar juntos, pero tengo que regresar a terminar mis estudios.

-Como si lo necesitaras –gruñó.

-Yo _siento _que lo necesito, Ron. Necesito volver, necesito terminar.

Se quedaron callados por unos minutos, mientras la miraba intensamente. Tal vez Hermione necesitaba ir a Hogwarts para cerrar esa parte de su vida. Ron no lo entendía muy bien, pero algo entendía. La necesidad de la chica por ir a Hogwarts no se debía a los estudios.

-No quiero que estés sola.

-No voy a estar sola, Ginny estará conmigo, probablemente otros regresen a terminar su último año como es debido – Ron dudaba eso último pero decidió no decir nada -. No estaré sola.

Por un momento Ron sintió como si Hermione se estuviera tratando de convencer a sí misma. Entendió lo duro que debía ser para ella, y se sintió horrible.

-¿Cómo nos veremos?

-Hay visitas a Hogsmeade, hay vacaciones… nos podemos mandar cartas. Hay varias maneras de no perder la comunicación.

-¿Qué pasa si tenemos alguna pesadilla?

Durante el tiempo que Hermione estuvo viviendo en La Madriguera, antes de encontrar a sus padres, ambos se habían ayudado con las pesadillas. En realidad los tres (Harry, él y Hermione) se ayudaban, pero había veces que sólo Ron podía despertar a Hermione y tranquilizarla, había veces en las que ni Ron podía hacerlo.

Una vez que fueron a Australia las pesadillas ya habían dejado de ser muy frecuentes, había noches en los que podía tener sueños tranquilos y sin preocupaciones, y durante ése tiempo ninguna pesadilla los atormentó. Ron sospechaba que Hermione se sentía más tranquila ahora que tenía a sus padres de regreso, y esa era la razón principal de que las pesadillas dejaran de frecuentar.

Fue cuando regresaron de Australia que Hermione le había dado la noticia de su regreso a Hogwarts, y el hecho de no tenerla cerca como solían estar, lo había llevado a tener la misma pesadilla por semanas, más no había comentado nada. Después de tener la pesadilla se levanta e inconscientemente iba a buscarla al cuarto de su hermana, pero Hermione no estaba ahí.

Ron estaba contento de que Hermione tuviera a sus padres de vuelta, de verdad que sí, porque Hermione no era la misma sin ellos, pero no le agradaba la idea de que se la hubieran quitado. Se tenía que recordar a sí mismo que ellos nada más la tenían por unos cuantos meses y que además, habían estado casi un año sin verla y sin saber de ella.

Pero esa noche Hermione se había quedado a dormir, y también la noche anterior luego de que sus padres tuvieran que hacer un viaje de trabajo (luego de haberlo abandonado por casi un año, tenían que seguir).

Y Ron no se quería imaginar cómo sería no tener a Hermione ni remotamente cerca por todo un ciclo escolar.

-Te voy a extrañar, Hermione –le dijo, y la pregunta de las pesadillas quedó atrás.

* * *

Sé que tardé, no hace falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que demoré más de lo que me hubiera gustado. ¿Qué puedo decir? La escuela, estar enfermo, la tarea... todo eso me tiene ocupada. Además tuve que escribir el capítulo de nuevo porque con la versión anterior no había quedado conforme. Ah, sí, también salió The Mark of Athena, eso no hizo que me demorara, porque lo empecé ayer y lo terminé en la mañana. Hablo de Percy Jackson, por si... bueno, tal vez ni les interesa :P Lamento la demora.

~Meg


	7. Formal

**Formal**

-¿Segura que esto está bien?

-Estoy completamente segura, Hermione.

-Pero-

-Mi hermano babeará por ti, no te preocupes -. Las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron rosadas -. Pero supongo que eso no es nada nuevo –rió.

-¿Segura que no es muy formal? ¿No parezco mayor?

-¿Con eso? ¿Es enserio? ¡Por supuesto que no pareces una señora! De hecho, te ves muy sexy.

Hermione rodó los ojos mientras seguía mirándose en el espejo. Ginny le había comprado un vestido rojo –que en su vida lo hubiera comprado por voluntad propia -, no le llegaba a las rodillas, era pegado y tenía un buen escote.

-¿Nerviosa?

La chica decidió no contestar, estaba más que segura que todo la delataba. Estaba completamente nerviosa, aterrada de hecho. ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma lo sabía.

Tal vez era porque sería la última noche que podrían estar Ron y ella a solas, tal vez era por el vestido, tal vez era porque vería a Ron de traje.

Tal vez era sólo por él.

Pero los nervios no la querían dejar en paz y Hermione se estaba frustrando. Ginny se había ofrecido a ayudarla luego de que casi se puso a llorar sobre no saber qué ponerse.

En el fondo Ginny sabía qué era lo que la tenía de nervios, pero prefería no pensar en ello. Sospechaba que entre su mejor amiga y su hermano habría más contacto esa noche, del que hubieron tenido alguna vez. Y no era un agradable pensamiento.

-No debes estar nerviosa, todo irá bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Jamás hemos salido a ninguna cita.

-¡Hermione! – Rió -. Ustedes no necesitan citas, han estado saliendo como por 7 años, sólo que ni ustedes lo sabían. Además recuerdo la vez que fueron a Hogsmeade juntos y se la pasaron genial.

-Fue en tercer año, Ginny. Ni siquiera sabía que me gustaba tu hermano-

-Lo sé, buenos tiempos.

-Además de que ése día no fue completamente sin problemas –gruñó.

-Yo sólo sé que no deberías estar nerviosa porque no creo que esta cita los haga quererse menos… sino, lo contrario. Lo cual es algo aterrador, a decir verdad.

-No me ha querido decir adónde me lleva.

-Tranquila, no te va a llevar a algún lugar peligroso –sonrió Ginny -. Además te ha dicho que vayas formal, lo cual sólo quiere decir una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Restaurante.

-¿Un restaurante? –Preguntó.

-Y uno muggle, pero debo quedarme callada ya, sino terminaré diciéndote todo.

-¿Te ha contado Ron todo lo que haremos hoy? –Preguntó, con voz temblorosa. Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron enormemente y sus orejas se tornaron rojas.

-Le pedí que ahorrara los detalles, y prefiero que hagas lo mismo…

-¿Uno muggle? –rió Hermione, pensando en cómo actuaría Ron en un lugar así.

Ginny le sonrió y Hermione se perdió en sus pensamientos. Se preguntó en qué momento su hermano había dejado de ser el insensible chico que ni siquiera había notado que su mejor amiga era una chica, en qué momento había dejado de ser lo suficientemente inmaduro como para salir con otra chica para poner celosa a su amiga, en qué momento había dejado de ser el hermano que le contaba historias antes de dormir y le daba su beso de buenas noches.

Se preguntó en qué momento se había convertido en un hombre.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Sí?

-Lo siento.

-¿Perdón?

-Ron salió con Lavender por mi culpa -. La chica levantó las cejas pero en realidad no parecía muy sorprendida -. Yo… le dije que Viktor y tú se habían besuqueado.

-Lo sé.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Ron. Consiguió lo que quería –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros -. Logró ponerme celosa… y mucho.

-¿Me perdonas?

-Claro que sí, aunque a veces desearía que el asunto de Lavender no hubiese paseado… algunas veces también doy gracias.

* * *

-¿En dónde habías estado? –Preguntó una voz detrás de ella.

Ginny le sonrió a Harry mientras se acercaba para saludarlo. El chico la abrazó y así estuvieron por varios segundos.

-Estaba ayudando a Hermione.

-Lo supuse… ¿Está nerviosa?

-Aterrada, ¿y Ron?

-Petrificado… literalmente.

-¿QUÉ?

-Tuve que hacerlo… sólo serán unos minutos -. Ginny lo miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, y Harry le sonrió lo más inocente que pudo -. No había forma de controlarlo. Si están así por una cita… no quiero ni imaginar-

-¿Cuando se casen? –Preguntó Ginny, sonriendo. Harry asintió.

-¿No los ves casándose? Porque ya parecen matrimonio…

-Y hoy sería algo así como su luna de miel –bromeó.

-¡Ginny!

-Oh, ¡vamos, Harry! Son muy obvios.

-Lo sé –gruñó.

-¡HARRY!

-Creo que ya se desvaneció el hechizo.

No pasaron ni segundos cuando escucharon unos fuertes y rápidos pasos bajar por las escaleras, además de malas palabras que Ginny estaba segura su mamá no estaría nada contenta en escuchar.

-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?

-Tuve que hacerlo, Ron, lo siento… -dijo Harry, escondiéndose detrás de Ginny y moviéndola como escudo.

-Muy valiente, Potter. Afronta tus problemas. ¿No que muy héroe? –Gruñó.

Ginny rió y se alejó de Harry, el chico se vio realmente asustado por unos segundos pero se fue acercando poco a poco a la puerta principal para salir en cuanto le fuera posible. Pero Ginny se había alejado de él para abrazar a su hermano, lo cual descolocó a ambos.

- ¿Er… Ginny?

-No debes estar nervioso. Luce bellísima.

-Seguro eso me va a ayudar a estar mejor, enana -. Ginny le sonrió y Ron le sonrió de vuelta.

Escucharon la puerta cerrarse y supieron que Harry se había ido.

-Trátala bien, ¿sí? No es fácil para ella éste día.

-Para mí tampoco –dijo, sonriendo tristemente -, será la última vez que estaré con ella antes de que se vaya por… meses.

-Y no estás así de triste por mí… wow –bromeó.

-También te voy a extrañar.

Y Ginny le abrazó más fuerte porque las orejas de su hermano, por primera vez, no se habían tornado rojas.

* * *

-Hola.

-Hola.

Hermione le sonrió desde la puerta de su casa mientras Ron le sonreía desde fuera. Los padres de Hermione en la sala tratando de ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Estás lista?

-Algo… ¿No me dirás adónde me llevas, verdad? –Ron negó con la cabeza.

-Te he dicho ya que es una sorpresa, Hermione, no seas desesperada.

-Está bien.

-Está bien.

_Srta. Granger.  
Me encantaría que me acompañase a una cita con mi persona. Puede no sonar tan interesante para semejante mujer, pero significaría mucho para éste atractivo y encantador hombre._

_Si acepta, haga favor de estar lista en la puerta de su casa a las 19.30hrs. _

_Con amor, _

_Ron B. Weasley_

_P.D.: Es necesario que vista __**formal**__, si no es mucha molestia._

* * *

_**Es la última vez que pasarán el día juntos *llora*.  
Siempre me ha puesto triste que Hermione se haya ido y Ron se haya quedado, porque no me imagino cómo pudieron estar separados tanto tiempo. Además de que ya se acostumbraron a estar juntos... ya son pareja, y lo que menos querría sería estar lejos de Ron.**_

_**Ya veremos cómo siguen los capítulos *chan chan chan*.**_

_**Sé que me he tardado en actualizar, pero de verdad, empiezo un capítulo, estoy por terminarlo, me deja de gustar, lo BORRO, y empiezo otro totalmente diferente. Además tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, así que lo siento.**_

_**Esperon lo hayan disfrutado.**_

_**~Meg 3**_


	8. Compañero

**Compañero**

-¿No piensas desayunar nada más, hijo?

-Estoy bien, mamá. No tengo mucha hambre.

-¿Te sientes mal?

-No… sólo… no tengo mucha hambre ahorita, comeré más tarde, ¿está bien? – Molly frunció los labios pero no dijo nada. Ron se acercó, besó su frente, le sonrió y luego salió de la casa.

Fuera del perímetro se desapareció. Caminó hasta la tienda lentamente, aún tenía tiempo de sobra y no quería llegar de inmediato. Trató de pasar desapercibido entre la gente, no se sentía de humor para hablar con desconocidos ni de escuchar sus condolencias o sus agradecimientos. Se maldijo por no haber preferido irse vía Red Flu, hubiera podido llegar de inmediato a la tienda sin tener que encontrarse con nadie.

La campana de la puerta sonó cuando la abrió, George rió al ver a su hermano gruñirle a esta más no dijo nada, se notaba a leguas que el chico no estaba de humor. En otros momentos hubiera estado más que dispuesto a molestarlo hasta hacerlo explotar pero, para ser francos, él tampoco se sentía de humor para hacerlo.

-¿Mala noche, hermanito? – Pero Ron sólo le fulminó con la mirada y subió las escaleras sin hacerle caso. Cuando regresó ya estaba en su uniforme y su cara de pocos amigos lo acompañaba.

Se había dado cuenta que su humor para con los otros no estaba siendo el mejor pero de verdad que no podía evitarlo. Había intentado despejar su mente, pero nada podía hacerlo. Ingenuamente había creído que el trabajo lo distraería, pero estaba pasando lo contrario. George, sorprendentemente, no le había reclamado ni nada, pero eso sólo lo estaba haciendo sentirse peor.

-¿Hola?

-¿Huh?

Era la misma muchacha que había estado yendo los últimos días, la recordaba porque se parecía a Lavender, muy a su pesar. Se imaginó qué cara pondría Hermione si la viera pero antes de darse la libertad de reírse recordó que estaba enojado y su cara se volvió seria de nuevo.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con el regalo de mi sobrino… Ron, ¿puedo llamarte así?

-¿Cómo…?

-¡Oh! Tienes… tu –señaló su gafete y sus orejas se tornaron rojas.

-Claro –carraspeó y la chica le sonrió-. ¿Cuántos años tiene tu sobrino?

-Cumplirá siete, se llama Mike. Lo siento, no sé por qué dije eso.

-No pasa nada –le sonrió -. ¿Qué tipo de cosas le gustan entonces?

…

-¡Ron!

-¡Oh, Harry! No te había visto.

-¿Ocupado? –Preguntó con las cejas en alto. Ron frunció el ceño, confundido -. ¿Quién era?

-¿Quién era quién?

-La chica con la que estabas – dijo, disimulando una sonrisa.

-Un cliente –contestó, como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿Y te quería comprar?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-¡Oh, vamos, Ron! La chica no pudo ser más obvia. Te estaba claramente coqueteando.

-¡No digas estupideces, Harry! –Exclamó Ron.

-¡Eh, George! La chica que estaba atendiendo Ron, ¿le coqueteaba, o no?

-Completamente.

-Váyanse al-

-¡Calmado! No estamos diciendo que le estás siendo infiel a Hermione o algo. No lo harías… -Harry entrecerró los ojos, y Ron lo miró como si estuviese loco.

-Por supuesto que no, idiota.

-Además no tendría ni por qué enojarse o algo-

-Oh, ella no, claramente. Pero yo sí.

-¿Tú… sí?

-Tal vez – murmuró, mientras Harry lo miraba con confusión.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Oh, no pasa nada, sólo su estúpido **compañero** que prácticamente se le está lanzando encima, ¡como si no tuviera novio! Lo peor de todo es que Hermione le dice nada, ¡como si no fuera la gran cosa! Pero a mí no me engaña el imbécil ése, y si un día me lo encuentro-

-¿Qué le harás? –Preguntó alguien detrás de él.

-¡Qué no le haré!

Tragó saliva y volteó lentamente.

-¿Hermione?

-Ron…

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó, mordiéndose el labio y evitando la mirada de la castaña.

-¿Prefieres que te deje con tu Lavender 2?

-¿Qué?

-Los dejaré solos – murmuró Harry, se despidió de Hermione y miró a Ron con lástima, para luego irse.

-Puedes tomarte la tarde libre, Ron. No hay mucha gente.

Maldijo a su hermano y se aseguró de cobrárselo después. Hermione lo seguía mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, las cejas alzadas y los labios fruncidos.

-¿Nos vamos?

La chica ni siquiera lo esperó, salió lo más rápido que pudo y no alentó su paso, pero Ron la alcanzó casi enseguida gracias a sus largas piernas.

-Hermione, espera –tomó su brazo, y la chica intentó zafarse pero no pudo -. ¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Seguro que quieres hablar? Por qué eso hemos hecho los últimos días pero no pareces estar escuchándome. ¡No me ruedes los ojos!

-Tú eres la que no escucha, ya te he dicho que ése chico no quiere amistad contigo, Hermione.

-Y si así fuera, ¿qué?

-¿Perdona?

-¿Qué importa si quiere más que amistad?

-¿Qué importa? ¡Hermione!

-Todo Hogwarts, y todo el Mundo Mágico sabe quién es mi novio, el único que parece no saberlo eres tú, Ron. No me importa si alguien quiere algo más conmigo, y a ti tampoco debería importarte. ¿O acaso crees que le voy coqueteando a todos los que se cruzan?

-¡No, claro que no! Yo no dije eso. Lo siento, ¿sí? Sólo… es difícil no poder estar contigo todos los días y además estás haciendo nuevos amigos… me preocupa que encuentres a alguien más.

-Lo dices como si fuese posible que alguien pudiera reemplazarte, Ron, y no es así –suspiró -. ¿O debería sentir celos por la chica que claramente te estaba coqueteando?

-¡Claro que no! Y sigo insistiendo que no lo hacía –gruñó.

La atrajo hacia él y la abrazó. Sintió el olor de su cabello y una sonrisa enorme apareció en su rostro, y todo el mal humor desapareció.

-¿No me merezco más que un abrazo de bienvenida?

-No.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y eso? –Preguntó con las cejas alzadas.

-Aún no me has dicho cómo rayos es que estar aquí.

-Oh, eso… pues resulta que estoy enferma, encerrada en mi habitación, y no saldré en todo el día… hasta mañana.

-¿Le mentiste a McGonagall, Hermione?

-Pues… no. Ginny lo hará por mí, si es que preguntan –murmuró.

-No puedo creerlo de ti, Hermione -. La chica se limitó a rodar los ojos -. ¿Y qué es lo que te trae hasta acá?

-Tú.

-¿Yo? ¿Me echarás la culpa?

-Completamente –asintió, sonriéndole.

-¿Por qué?

-Has estado raro últimamente desde que mencioné a… ya sabes. Y quise venir a arreglar las cosas.

-¿Viniste hasta acá… para arreglar las cosas?

-Así es.

-Wow –sonrió -. ¿Qué estamos esperando? Hay que ir a arreglarlas, no creo que Harry aparezca por Grimmauld Place pronto…

* * *

**No me gustó, pero... no doy para más. La escuela me tiene demasiado ocupada ahora que se acercan los exámenes finales, y no quería dejar de actualizar. Así no estaba planeado, pero bueno. Les informo que subí dos nuevos One-Shot por si quieren leerlos.**

Nos leemos pronto,

~Meg


	9. Perdón

Desafortunadamente no he podido escribir ni puedo hacerlo porque mi computadora y mi celular se han descompuesto, sí, así de mala suerte tengo. He estado plasmando las ideas en mi libreta, y en cuanto pueda (porque tal vez sea mi regalo de Navidad) me apuraré a escribirlos capítulos, y como ya estoy de vacaciones, me esforzaré para que sean mi prioridad.

Lamento mucho eso, les juro que no me agrada menos que a ustedes. Estoy que me vuelvo loca porque no puedo ni escuchar música, no me puedo concentrar, y no puedo escribir.

Espero verlos pronto, y que no se enojen. Son causas de fuerza mayo (?

No pretendo abandonar esta historia(: Además ya tengo varias ideas para otros fics. Si les gusta Rose&Scorpius, tal vez les agraden.

De nuevo, lo siento,  
~Meg 3


End file.
